kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Himiko Damashii
1= |-| 2= } - }} |label = Himiko Ghost |label2 = Himiko Damashii |name = Himiko |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ghost |gender = Female |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |casts = Tomokazu Seki (voice) Rie Tsuneyoshi ("Miwako Hino") |image2 = }} is an alternate pink shaman-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the shaman queen of ancient Japan's Yamatai, back when the country was known by its earliest known name, Wa, which was during the Yayoi Period, following the Civil War of Wa. Accessed through the Himiko Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the '|フェイスマガタマ|Feisu Magatama}} faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/himikodamashii/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Himiko Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html History Reincarnation In 2005, long after her death, Himiko was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Ghost The Himiko Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time by Chikara Saionji. After the 15 Eyecons were gathered and granted Takeru's wish, the Himiko Eyecon disappeared to parts unknown. Himiko possessed a woman named Miwako Hino, and was able to assist Takeru and his friends by predicting the Knife Gamma's next attacks. She later agreed to lend Takeru her power, allowing him to assume Ghost Himiko Damashii. During this time, it was noticed that the Newton Eyecon would always fly away ever since Himiko's appearance. Himiko described her relationship with Newton as like "oil and water", meaning that the two would possibly never work together due to a clash in their thinking; Himiko was known for her supernatural abilities while Newton was a man of science. However, the two still managed to put aside their differences, allowing Ghost to use their combined powers to defeat Igor in his Gamma Superior Knife form. Alongside Ryoma, Himiko is summoned by Takeru via the Eyecon Driver G when he goes to the Gamma World again, backing him up against a pair of Gamma Superiors leading a pack of Gamma Commandos. They quickly finish the battle with their combined Omega Formation attack which destroys the Gamma force. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Change) **Toucon Boost (Episodes 17-18) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 27) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Ghosthimiko.png|Ghost Himiko Damashii (Toucon Boost) Spec Himiko.jpg|Specter Himiko Damashii KRNecHimDam.png|Necrom Himiko Damashii Ghost Change Himiko Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GCPB-01 alongside Newton Damashii and a Yurusen figurine. Ghost Eyecon HimikoGhostEyecon.png|Himiko Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Himiko is voiced by . Possessing the body of Miwako Hino, Himiko is portrayed by . As a full body Parka Ghost, Himiko's suit actor is . Her human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Ryoko Todoroki in Kamen Rider W. Appearances **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters